The Tape of Humiliation
by cherryblossoms21
Summary: The gang is hanging out and they all find a tape. A tape full of their most embarrassing moments. Come read and enjoy their humiliation.
1. Default Chapter

AN- Yeah, I'm still doing my other fics, mostly The Peculiar Girl, but I got inspiration to do this, so I am! I have a lot of crazy stuff in my mind and this just popped into it, so I hope you all like this.

Also remember that this is just a fanfiction! I know that there are a lot of Hiei lovers, so don't kill me if you don't like this. Remember that the title is The Tapes of Humiliation.

**The Tape of Humiliation**

_**First Target: Hiei**_

It was a normal day with the gang. They were having a movie night at Yusuke's place. Everyone was there, meaning: Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan, and Yukina.

They had all decided, more or less, that they would watch videos and currently Yusuke was looking for one. Thus, this humiliation begins . . .

"Hey? What's this?" Yusuke said while finding a video tape in the back of his cabinet. "I don't remember putting this here."

"It's not anything perverted, is it?" asked Keiko.

"Not that I know of. Let's just pop it in," replied Yusuke.

He put in inside the VCR and took his spot on the couch next to Kuwabara. The screen fuzzed a bit and then showed a karaoke bar. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes bugged out and everyone heard a "Oh crap" from both of them. They both jumped up to remove the tape, but Botan and Keiko held them to their seats, interested on what was going to be played.

**The Tape**

Yusuke and Kuwabara were laughing continuously and the hugging each other. Yusuke looked at the camera and stuck his face on it while making faces. They were both clearly drunk.

"I've gooottttttt a litttttllllle secret!" sang Yusuke. "Hahaha Hahaha! I've might of put a litttttlllle something in Hiei's drink! Do you want to see what happpppennnneddd? Heeerrrreee!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara moved out of the way and moved the camera too a certain fire demon wearing . . . wearing PINK!

Hiei was wearing a baby pink shirt, oh, but that wasn't the end! He also had tight hot pink leopard pants and glitter all over his hair!

Hiei stood up and went to the stage. He grabbed the microphone and gave a huge smile. And I mean HUGE! "This is to aaaalllllll my idiot friends!" he shouted. The music started playing and his 'idiot friends' could be heard cheering.

(AN- I do not own this song!)

The background music:

-Hi Barbie

Wanna go for a ride?

hop on in-

Hiei:

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation"

Background music:

-Come on Barbie, lets go party!-

Hiei:

"I'm a Barbie girl in a Barbie world

life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

"I'm a blond female girl in the fat fantasy world

Pick me up, make me talk, I'm your dollie"

Background music:

-You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour and pain

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky-

-Come on Barbie, Lets go party!-

Hiei:

"Come on Barbie, lets go party!"

Background music:

-Come on Barbie, lets go party!-

Hiei:

"YEAHHHHHH!"

-Come on Barbie, let's go party!-

"Ah ah ah yeah"

-Come on Barbie, let's go party!-

"Ooh woa, ooh woa"

-Come on Barbie, let's go party!-

"Ah ah ah yeah"

-Come on Barbie, let's go party!-

"I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

life in plastic, it's fantastic

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation"

Background music:

-Come on Barbie, lets go party!-

The song ended and Hiei did a little twirl before falling unconscious.

**PAUSE TAPE**

AN- Hope you enjoyed this. If I get some good reviews, I might even type the next one I had in plan. _Target Two: Kurama_. Review please!


	2. Target Two: Kurama

AN- WOW! You guys really liked it, huh? I'm so happy! My thanks go to the following peeps that reviewed:

**InuKurama**- Thank you for reviewing and you're right, he's too smart to get drunk unless someone slipped him something! Hope you enjoy this one!

**Sakura-chan**- Thank you for that little tip on how I miss spelled background. I'm pretty sure this one is longer. Thank you for reviewing!

**KagomeChan918**- Thank you for reviewing and sorry I took so long to update. My stupid head told me to read anime. . .sweat drop Thanks for reviewing!

**Lisa**- Yeah, I know I'm talented. . . lol. Maybe I will do one for everyone, but it would be pretty hard to do one of Shizuru and Yukina. Thank you for reviewing, enjoy!

**ryoko**- Thank you! This is my first fanfic. that's humor, so I'm glad so many people like it. Um, I hope that this isn't to mean on Kurama, but it was a random thought it my head that made this. If this is mean to Kurama, I am so sorry!

**Kuramas Girl Angel**- Thank you for reviewing and here's chapter two! ENJOY!

**inuyashapup**- I'm glad you liked it! Here's chapter two!

**asilversamaurai**- You'll find out in this chapter if Hiei killed them or not. Yeah, Yusuke and Kuwabara would be died and buried if they did that to me!

**Lattisha**- Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!

**AnimeDemonNayorin**- Yeah, you're right poor Hiei. . .But it WAS funny. I'm so mean to him though he is my favorite character of YYH. Thanks for reviewing! Here's chapter two!

AN- Remember that this is just a fan fiction! I know that there are a lot of Kurama lovers, so don't kill me if you don't like this. Remember that he title is The Tapes of Humiliation.

**The Tape of Humiliation**

_**Second Target: Kurama**_

Yusuke somehow got out of Keiko's grip and leaped forward and paused the tape. The room was deadly quiet, until everyone started laughing at our favorite little fire demon.

Hiei unsheathed his katana and was about to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara if Yusuke hadn't said those three words that saved their lives.

"I'll tell her!"

Hiei then promptly sat down seething while muttering very colorful words about a certain spirit detective and an oaf.

After everyone had stopped laughing, Keiko asked Yusuke a question. "Is there anything else on this tape? It looks like there is."

"Of course not! It's not like we did something to Kurama and put it on this tape to remember for future years! I mean, come on!" said Kuwabara.

Yusuke smacked Kuwabara on the head. "Way to go Mr. Obvious!" he said as Shizuru grabbed the remote and pressed play.

**Play Tape**

The screen changed from the bar to a school, Kurama's school to be precise. It was Kurama's, I mean Shuichi's, first day of school. The camera followed him to his drama class (AN- don't actually know if they have Drama Class in Japan, but hey do now) and soon left Shuichi to our favorite trouble makers. . .

Yusuke went up to the drama teacher and asked if they could talk privately outside for a moment before class started.

"Miss Shinjai, I have a favor I'd like to ask you."

"And what would that be?" replied the teacher.

"You see, my cousin is your new student-"

"Shuichi? Oh, he's such a dear! Poor boy keeps getting chased by girls though . . . Of course I'll help you."

"The thing is though, he . . . is a she."

"WHAT!"

"Yes, it's true. Shuichi's name is really Shuicha (AN-great name, huh?) and somehow she's become a cross dresser." Yusuke started fake crying. "I was thinking that if a cute guy would like her and maybe even give her, her first kiss, and then she'll become a girl again!"

"Hm, I might be able to help."

The scene changed to Miss Shinjai giving out parts for play they were practicing in class.

Shuichi raised his hand. "Miss Shinjai? I think you gave me the wrong part. This is a –

"I know! But. . um, DON'T ARGUE WITH ME!"

Shuichi sweat dropped but replied, "Yes ma'am"

The camera switched views and showed Miss Shinjai talking to a cute, jock boy, (named Jon) who looked shocked and kept looking at Shuichi. He hesitantly nodded his head and then went up to the classroom, followed by Shuichi.

(AN-I can't remember everything, so if I'm making things up, don't be mean! Oh, I don't own this play)

"Take from scene three!"

"Goodnight, goodnight. Parting is such sweet sorrow. And that I might say goodnight till it be morrow," said Shuichi, AKA, Juliet.

Jon, I mean Romeo, looked deeply into Juliet's eyes and swooped down and . . . . KISSED SHUICHI! ON THE LIPS!

Shuichi's eyes bulged out and then . . . he fainted.

PAUSE TAPE

AN- Oo Poor Kurama.

I hope I get reviews. . .

Well, if this turns out good I'm thinking for the next one you reviewers get to pick who I should humiliate. Should it be:

Koenma

Botan

or

Kuwabara

You decide!


	3. Target Three

**Peeps that I like to thank:**

**Raiyne Nagakura**- Thank you! Oh, and I'm sorry I didn't reply to you! TT PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Anyway, thank you for reviewing!

**Trickstersthiefgirl**- Thank you for loving it!

**fira**- Yeah, shrug I am kinda mean to the characters, but it's so much fun!

**foxygirlchan**- Thank you! And flamers keep me warm at night? Interesting!

**celticShadow27**- Hmm, maybe I'll give you a copy. . . Just watch out for your friend Dee Dee!

**Kratos's Angel**- Oo; Poor Yusuke plushie. .. lol Sorry I haven't updated! bows down repeatedly I hope you still review!

**kitty**- Thanks! I'm glad you love my story!

**black cat**- Thanks for finding it funny!

**InuKurama**- Thanks! I'm glad that you found it that funny. And sorry for tormenting your Kurama.

**PheonixSpirit89**- Thanks! I wanted to do something original and wala!

**AShauni21**- Thank you for liking my story!

**animebishieluver**- Thanks for enjoying my story! And also, thanks for the suggestion. Thanks to you I have an idea. . .

**melodyfireprincess**- Yeah, Romeo and Juliet was the first play that popped in my head, probably because I was watching a messed up version before I wrote that chapter, but anyway! I really like the Hiei one too! Thanks for reviewing!

**inuyashapup**- Thank you and I'm sorry that I didn't update right away! Hope you still review!

**Rumiko**- Sure, I'll keep going! As long as I get reviews, I know that I should keep typing! Thanks for reviewing and I'm glad you liked it!

**HieiKuramaGirl**- Evil tendencies? Really? Wow. Never knew. Well, oh well! I enjoy this too much to stop! Thanks for enjoying!

**Miss Kyoshi**- YAY! You're adding it to your favs? Thank you!

**icedragongurl15**- Thanks for enjoying it! Yup, Yusuke's the evil one! lol

**Yume Keki**- I shall continue and sorry for the long wait! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sakura-chan**- Yay! bows down Oh, please! I'm blushing! Thank you for coming back and thanks for reviewing!

**Shoujo Bat**- Funny as hell? YAY! Thanks for reviewing!

**Kuramas Girl Angel**- Sorry for not updating sooner! And thank you so much for reviewing! Also, thanks for the hugs!

**Kuwabara- 5votes**

**Botan- 8 votes**

**Koenma- 7 votes**

**Koenma came close, but Botan wins!**

Disclaimer- I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, if I did Yukina would get a plastic hammer and attack Koenma until he told her Hiei is her brother.

Also, I like to give thanks to **animebishieluver** for inspiring me with this idea to humiliate Botan. . .

The Tape of Humiliation

_**Third Target: Botan**_

Yusuke and Kuwabara leaped behind Keiko and Yukina as Kurama paused the tape. Everyone was laughing, except for the victim and the two boys hiding behind the girls.

Kurama took out a rose from his hair while glaring lividly at the two cowering boys.

Shizuru noticed this and whispered in Kurama's ear. "We'll get them back later. Aren't you interested on what else is on this tape?"

Kurama reconsidered this and decided to plot away later. He put his rose back in his hair and became calm once again.

'sigh Thank God Kurama didn't kill us!' thought Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Let's go see what else is on the tape and everyone! If you want to kill Yusuke and Kuwabara, do it after we finish watching, okay?" said Keiko.

Everyone agreed and the two idiots let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay then! Let's get watching!" said Botan in a cheery voice.

**Play Tape**

The school faded away and the scene changed once again. This time it was dark and pumpkins and kids in costumes were everywhere. All of a sudden Yusuke's head appeared in the camera's view.

"Okay! We've decide, since today is Halloween, to get the cheery Grim Reaper! How? Me and Kuwabara has . . . rigged Botan's oar! We now have control of Botan's flying oar!"

As Yusuke finished his little "speech" the camera moved toward the sky, where the person they were talking about was flying.

Yusuke took out a remote control with a control stick and said, "Let the fun begin!"

As Yusuke moved the controller so did Botan's oar until it was flying at high speed and poor Botan was tightly hanging on for her life.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

A little girl looked up at the sky. "Look mommy, a witch! She looks drunk mommy. . ."

* * *

"Uh oh," said Yusuke.

"What's wrong Urameshi?"

"Um, well, her oar's out of control. . ."

"You mean you can't control it!"

". . . no. ."

"Shit."

Botan's oar spun wildly in a circle and kept going up and down. All of a sudden it spiraled down, making her crash into someone's house.

Kuwabara and Yusuke followed Botan who landed in someone's kitchen. They stayed in the bushes and filmed from a window in the kitchen.

"Ow." Botan lay in a heap on the floor. She wasn't hurt, just landed on her butt hard.

A little girl and boy appeared in the kitchen and froze as the saw the lump, which was Botan.

"AAHH! Monster!"

The boy, being brave, took the kitchen's sink removable hose and started spraying water on Botan. "Go away you evil monster!"

The little girl, not wanting the boy to be alone, started to throw stuff at Botan. First she threw butter, then cheese, then her shoe, then a clock, and then finally she threw a pan. It hit Botan hard and she fell unconscious.

The boy and the girl victorious stood on the "evil monster". The boy pulled Botan's hood, to see the face of evil, and let out a small, "Oops."

The girl looked at Botan after she heard him. "Asuma, why did the monster turn into a girl?"

**PAUSE TAPE**

**AN- You like? Hope you did and please review!**


End file.
